1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to paper-making machinery, and, more particularly, to a slice lip clamp assembly for a slice lip of a headbox.
2. Description of the Related Art
Paper-making machines typically include a headbox, including an inlet for receiving a fiber suspension and an outlet gap for discharging the fiber suspension with a known cross sectional profile onto a wire or forming fabric carried by a plurality of rolls. A slice lip is disposed at the outlet gap and is adjustable in a direction transverse to the outlet gap to thereby vary the outlet gap and control the discharge of the fiber suspension therefrom. A plurality of drive spindle assemblies may be spaced along the working length of the slice lip and deflect the slice lip in a direction transverse to the working edge. The slice lip may include a plurality of elongate openings extending downwardly from the top edge and in a direction transverse to the working edge of the slice lip for allowing increased local deformations of the slice lip by the drive spindle assemblies.
With conventional head boxes, a slice lip clamp assembly is used to position the slice lip relative to the outlet gap. The slice lip clamp assembly includes a plurality of clamping plates which are disposed side by side relative to each other across the working width of the slice lip. The clamping plates are rigidly fastened to the beam of the upper wall and substantially immovable relative to each other. Each rigidly mounted clamping plate is formed with a slot, with all of the slots being aligned relative to each other across the working width of the slice lip. An inflatable hose, such as a pneumatic hose, is received within the slots of the clamping plates. The pressure within the hose determines the clamping pressure on the slice lip. The slice lip is locally deflected using a relatively complicated arrangement of additional plates and hooked members which interconnect the spindles with the slice lip at corresponding locations across the working width of the slice lip. Although adequate for effecting local deformation and adjustment of the slice lip at the outlet gap, such known clamping plate assemblies are complicated and thus relatively expensive.